


Are You A Tease?

by Cobalt_sugar_punch



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: 1980s, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, From Sex to Love, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Teen Romance, a little bit, everyone's favourite angry punk john bender, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_sugar_punch/pseuds/Cobalt_sugar_punch
Summary: John wants to know if Claire meant something with her gift of an earring, and making her blush seven different ways in one conversation is a part of the fun.It's a little slow build but they start dating, uwu.
Relationships: John Bender & Claire Standish, John Bender/Claire Standish
Kudos: 7





	Are You A Tease?

**Author's Note:**

> I really have just started putting all my bad ideas on this website haven't I.  
> *deep sigh*  
> It's cheesy, and born of my love for this movie and its fucked up kids, and that's okay. Slow build, but anything I write has to have sex in it so that's the next chapter, already underway.

Bender stepped off the grass and into the shadow of the school building, a brilliantly sunny morning stifled by the drag of high school. There was one thing on his mind: to see if Claire would keep her promise of forgetting them all when Monday came, or if the earring and the kiss she gifted him meant anything at all. He stalked into the crowded hall, dodging and shoving in equal amounts, looking for her and her group of rich, spoiled bimbos. They usually spent the half hour before classes in a little sitting area on the second floor, talking about their parents, or pretty boys in sports clubs, or fuck-all else bullshit they cared about. They crossed their ankles and kept their skirts long enough to avoid cat-calling and rumors, and never expected a lower level person to interrupt the pristine picture they made.

Which is what made it so fucking funny when Bender swung around the corner of the plastic upholstered armchair that Claire was sitting in and plopped into her lap. It was like he had dropped a bomb. The two girls sitting with their ankles together and knees to the side on the floor looked up at him with dropped jaws and popping eyes, the two across from Claire on matching chairs covered their mouths like he was going to release poisonous gas, and Claire herself froze and let out a soft squeak. John confidently cocked his head a bit to the side to look at her and announced, “Glad you’ve kept my seat warm for me,  _ dear _ .” The shade of red her face was turning contrasted horribly with both her ginger waves and pink blouse. A trio of unfortunate colours.

He wound his arm around her shoulders and continued, “Forgive me for interrupting your quilting circle, but I need to know if this-” He thumbed at the glittery earring in his left ear “-was a promise, or a  _ tease _ .” The last word was cold, a hard turn at the end of the sentence. He bored into her brown, mortified eyes and demanded an answer, a serious one. Something he almost never was, and this might be a mistake, but she had to confirm for him to know for certain.

An expectant silence told her he wanted some kind of answer, and wasn’t going to leave until he got one. She blinked a few times and started, “Uhhh-.” That sentence was left unfinished and another started, to the same end. Not very encouraging. A little fresh encouragement for the lady then. John leaned in towards her ear and whispered, “I can put it back if you want. Right-” He nibbled at the lobe of her ear with a bit of sweetness, and a bit more spice “-here.” She was now the colour of a garden fresh tomato. But there was a different tilt to her expression than when he first threw himself into her girl scout jamboree; lower than Bender with him in her lap, Claire looked up at him with semi-lidded eyes that had a haze to them, like she enjoyed this high much better than the sampled weed of saturday detention. Her lips were slightly open rather than cinched shut in surprise and instinctive disgust. A smug grin spread his own lips. It looked like little miss perfect liked being bad more than she let on with words.

Pushing his luck, he closed the distance until they were nose to nose. “Got an answer, princess?” John whispered. Claire audibly swallowed and shook her head, slow at first and then side to side fast enough to shake her bangs down into her eyes, gaining cognition back over the course of the action. Their noses bumped twice. “Not a tease, I-I meant it,” she whispered. “It’s a promise.”

“Great!” he shouted, leaping up to plant his black boots on the floor, almost on the hand of one of the floor girls. “So it’s a date then, the drive in, this Friday? I hear the local big screen has  _ gourmet _ popcorn.” 

Claire blinked a few more times before starting to fade back to her regular colour, and asked much more quietly, trying to avoid the scene he was trying and succeeding in making, “Do you even have a car?” She ignored the shocked stares that her little tea party threw her way at looking like she was agreeing, to a future bum of all people.

“Miss Standish!” he admonished, like she was a naughty elementary school child. “I wouldn’t ask you your weight, so why do you ask such personal questions of me?” The tone was much more abrasive than one would use with a child.

She tightened her mouth to something comparable to the faces of her girl friends, some of which looked like they were about to call the cops. “How in the world do you want us to get to a drive-in if you don’t have a car, John.”

“What about that fancy number you drove home in on Saturday? It could hold us just fine, even if you would need to spray for fleas before you gave it back to Daddy.”

Now her mouth twisted doubtfully. “I’d have to be a perfect angel all week for a prayer of getting to borrow it, especially for a Friday,  _ especially _ with you.” He smirked with perverse delight at the clarification. “What Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Say you’re out with any of these fine broads.” John swept a hand towards the semi circle of girls which at this point looked like they were about to get physical to make him leave. He gave one venomously staring girl a careless wink before looking back at Claire expectantly.

She hadn’t noticed it, and gave him a slow, cautiously confirming nod. “I think I can do that.”

Bender dipped into a sarcastically low bow and ignored how the two on the floor leaned away from his entire bubble of space. “Au revoir, mon chérie." He snatched her hand from her lap and gave it a quick but hard kiss. “I’ll be seeing you.” Turning and swiftly walking away into the throng that now gave him funny if not threatening looks, looks that told him he better not be fucking with somebody better than him, John could hear the whole group explode into questions for Claire. He tucked his head low and smirked. He had gotten the answer he wanted _and_ had a little fun. Making Claire a little uncomfortable, making a scene, and doing things that the popular kids hated were all good on their own, but this was going to be a  _ very _ good week if he got to do them all at once.


End file.
